Le Jeu du mensonge
by Hakuei-chan
Summary: Pour quelqu'un dont la ligne de conduite s'est toujours résumée à honneur et loyauté, il est difficile de se retrouver subitement englué dans le mensonge. Surtout lorsqu'un spécialiste dans ce domaine décide de compliquer les choses… SifxLoki
1. Chapter 1

Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire

_Bonjour à vous qui passez par ici et merci de vous intéresser à cette fanfiction ! C'est ma première fanfic sur Thor, aussi j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Elle se déroule bien avant les films, quand les neuf mondes étaient en paix et… *regarde tout le monde se foutre sur la gueule* ouais ou pas... Je m'attaque donc au SifxLoki, car je suis une inconditionnelle des pairing hautement improbables. _

_Et puis ce sont deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup ! _

_Loki : On ne s'en serait pas douté…_

_*l'ignore sinon on n'a pas fini* Ne vous inquiétez pas (vous avez le droit de ne pas vous inquiéter aussi/SBAF/), les autres personnages seront aussi très présents. _

_Après cette entrée en matière d'une « originalité » déconcertante (il se fait tard, ce doit être pour ça… *regarde l'heure qui affiche midi et ne dit rien…*), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. _

Crédits : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel… sauf Loki /SBAF/ Ok ok tous les personnages.

* * *

**POV : Sif**

Qu'est-ce qui nous pousse à mentir ? Je ne m'étais jamais réellement posée la question pour la simple raison que je n'avais jamais eu à user de mensonges auparavant. L'acte de mentir, on l'attribuait essentiellement aux humains… et à quelques exceptions asgardiennes. En règle général, on omettait davantage qu'on mentait. Vous me direz que techniquement cela revient au même. Pas tout à fait. Moi je faisais la nuance. Non, mentir ne faisait pas partie de mes habitudes. Jusqu'ici, je m'étais toujours évertuée à rester droite car honneur et loyauté constituaient les deux grandes valeurs de mon existence. Oui j'avais bien dit « _jusqu'ici_ ». En vérité, on pouvait trouver des tas de raisons pour mentir. Et il avait suffi d'une seule pour que je me retrouve totalement submergée…

Généralement, on commence par un petit mensonge qui semble insignifiant. Mais moi, il fallait que je fasse les choses en grand évidemment, alors j'avais débuté directement avec un énorme mensonge. Et le voila qui commençait à menacer dangereusement mon petit monde jusque là à peu près tranquille. Enfin, tranquille était un bien grand mot, j'en convenais…

Dame Sif. C'est ainsi que l'on me nommait communément. Une manière polie de m'adresser la parole ou de me désigner en ma présence. Pourtant, si l'on prêtait oreille aux bruits de couloir –et ils étaient nombreux au palais d'Asgard- on entendait les femmes de bonne naissance s'indigner. Elles disaient que je n'avais rien d'une dame uniquement car je portais les armes. Une jeune femme de haut rang qui se bat comme un guerrier, n'était-ce pas révoltant ? Pour ma part, je me demandais qui avait décrété une chose pareille que j'aille lui faire goûter l'acier de ma lame.

Je n'étais pas pour autant mieux considérée par les soldats. A l'inverse, eux ne voyaient que la femme en moi et ils s'étaient tous mis en tête que je ne pouvais pas être aussi bonne qu'eux. Quant à l'idée que je puisse devenir meilleure, cela suffisait à défriser les poils de leurs barbes. Que le Père de toute chose m'accorde un tant soit peu sa confiance n'arrangeait pas leur opinion à mon égard et c'est parfois avec une trogne de troll sorti de sa caverne qu'ils m'observaient durant les entraînements. Quelques uns cependant sortaient du lot et me voyaient sous un bon jour, mais ils n'étaient pas foule. Pas encore, me disais-je pour rester optimiste. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne changeait rien à mon attitude et à mes valeurs. Je n'étais pas de ces femmes qui attendaient docilement et dans la soumission au fond de la pièce que les hommes aient terminé de parler bataille. J'admirais depuis toujours la reine Frigga qui incarnait l'un des piliers essentiels du pouvoir d'Asgard. Elle savait orienter les décisions d'Odin lorsqu'elle jugeait qu'il s'égarait. C'est à ce genre de femme que je voulais ressembler, sauf que moi je n'étais pas une reine, mais une guerrière, n'en déplaise à mes détracteurs.

Heureusement, ma place je savais où la trouver et ce depuis de nombreuses années, au point que jamais les railleries ou les reproches n'avaient ébranlé mes résolutions… bon, je mentirais en avouant que cela ne me faisait rien, mais on apprenait à relativiser dans ce genre de situation, non ? Et il fallait bien une personne sachant justement relativiser dans l'entourage de Thor, fils d'Odin. Je n'étais même pas certaine que ce mot lui soit connu. Plus impulsif, c'était difficile à faire et je préférais ne pas savoir ce que cela donnerait. Néanmoins, quoiqu'il arrive je serais aux côtés de Thor, lui qui m'avait toujours soutenu, à l'instar de Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg. Leur soutien, c'est tout ce qui m'importait, bien que je ne leur avouerai jamais ce genre de choses en face. Parlez-leur de subtilité à ces hommes là et vous risquez de perdre définitivement les rares neurones assez téméraires pour coloniser leur cerveau. Surtout Thor. Il voyait en moi le guerrier quand je souhaitais qu'il regarde la femme et il considérait la femme lorsque j'endossais le rôle du guerrier. Etait-il possible d'être plus sot que ça ? Pour un dieu maniant la foudre, je ne le trouvais pas toujours très éclairé. Pourtant, Thor n'était pas simplement un idiot de prince asgardien. C'est aussi pour ça que je l'aimais davantage que je ne l'aurais dû… quand bien même je savais que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Je m'ébrouais, tirée brusquement de mes pensées par le vent cinglant de Vanaheim qui me rappela à la dure réalité. Pour l'heure, j'étais loin d'Asgard. Le domaine des Vanes, bien moins grandiose que le royaume des Ases mais non dénué de beauté, s'étendait devant moi. Seulement c'est à peine si je le voyais. J'observais les lieux d'un regard morne qui ne me ressemblait pas, tout mon désarroi s'affichant certainement sur mon visage comme une pancarte. Et cette expression ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque je me reportais aux débris éparpillés dans mes mains, dont certains s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Après avoir vainement tenté de les rassembler, je contemplais bêtement les morceaux comme si les regarder allait reconstituer la pierre magique qu'ils étaient autrefois. Oui, avant que l'objet que j'étais venue spécialement récupérer ne se fasse écraser dans un effondrement, à l'intérieur d'une caverne. J'en étais ressortie quasiment indemne, mis à part quelques égratignures, et je devais bien avouer que j'aurais préféré récolter des blessures plutôt que de voir la pierre magique se faire ratatiner sous la roche de la grotte.

En ce moment, je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir affronter le regard du Père de toute chose. Comment le regarder dans les yeux –ou plutôt l'œil, vu qu'il n'en a plus qu'un… hum- après cela ? Il m'avait chargé d'une mission. Il me l'avait confié Lui-même, en personne ! Tous les soldats ne se voyaient pas gratifiés d'un tel honneur ! C'était la première fois qu'il faisait officiellement appel à moi pour une quête aussi importante.

C'est donc pour cette noble raison que je me tenais là, à la lisière d'une forêt de sapins particulièrement dense, des débris entre les mains. Disparu le large sourire que j'arborais auparavant, alors que je me voyais déjà la remettre au Père de toute chose, avant d'aller raconter ma quête achevée à Thor et aux Trois Guerriers qui décideraient certainement d'arroser cela. Volstagg aurait été trop content de trouver une nouvelle occasion pour boire. Moi j'avais bien une raison de boire oui, mais c'était davantage pour noyer ma honte et mon désespoir dans la boisson que pour fêter la réussite de ma mission. Car ladite mission venait d'être réduite à néant en même temps que la pierre, l'objet de ma quête.

Cela n'expliquait pas ce qu'avait cette fameuse pierre, j'en conviens. Après tout, quitte à aller ramasser des cailloux pour le puissant Odin, j'aurais pu rester à Asgard plutôt que de voyager jusqu'ici par le Bifrost. Cette pierre n'était autre qu'un vieux talisman magique –extrêmement fragile- qui permettait de guérir les plaies, mêmes les plus graves. On racontait que les runes de la pierre avaient été gravées il y a fort longtemps par les Alfes lumineux, lui conférant ses propriétés magiques. Chaque fois qu'un rayon de lumière accrochait les inscriptions, ces dernières se mettaient à briller. Le talisman fut pourtant dérobé par les Nains, qui revendiquaient leur droit de posséder la pierre puisque c'est eux-mêmes qui l'avaient taillé. Ainsi la discorde s'était-elle installée, avant que le talisman ne passe de nouveau dans d'autres mains : celles des Géants.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, le talisman était encore gardé par l'un de ces Géants qui se l'était approprié alors qu'elle ne lui revenait pas. Les guérisseurs d'Asgard avaient dernièrement réclamé l'objet magique pour nos guerriers, aussi le Père de toute chose m'avait-il chargé de le récupérer. La menace des rebelles au pouvoir d'Odin nécessitait toujours la présence de soldats, et il fallait bien avouer que Neuf mondes à gérer, ce n'était pas rien les blessures finissaient par s'accumuler même pour un peuple solide comme les asgardiens.

Comme le Géant n'avait pas vraiment envie de me la céder docilement vu le nombre d'insultes dont il m'avait gratifié, il m'avait fallu négocier longuement pour obtenir l'objet convoité. Négocier avec un Géant dans une caverne, une tâche aussi ardue qu'obtenir des paroles cohérentes de Volstagg lorsqu'il était saoul, de résonner Thor ou -pire encore- de pousser Fandral à se marier. Alors que j'étais restée intègre et diplomate, conformément à mes valeurs et bien décidée à ne pas lui ôter la vie sans essayer de le raisonner au préalable, cette ordure m'avait tendu un piège. En un battement de cil, la caverne s'était effondrée sous mes yeux, manquant de m'ensevelir avec l'objet de ma quête. Au lieu de ça, elle avait seulement écrasé, piétiné, broyé ce qui aurait pu m'ouvrir la voie des louanges. J'avais bien tenté de retrouver la vile créature afin d'en finir avec la diplomatie et de l'envoyer rejoindre Hel, mais le Géant restait introuvable. J'aurais dû me douter que cette caverne était bien trop accessible et que cela devait forcément induire des pièges dissimulés à l'intérieur. J'avais été trop téméraire et pas assez réfléchie.

Et voilà que je décevais les attentes d'Odin, alors qu'il m'avait fait l'honneur de me confier une mission qu'il aurait pu donner à quelqu'un d'autre. Au lieu de me couvrir de gloire, j'allais me couvrir de honte. Inutile de préciser que je préférais la première option à la deuxième.

**_ Je veux mourir**, lançais-je en me laissant tomber au sol pour contempler les restes de la pierre magique qui n'avait désormais de magique que le nom. **C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller. Je vais me réveiller maintenant. **

Sauf que je ne me réveillais pas. Je n'avais plus qu'à me mettre en route pour Asgard et chercher comment j'allais pouvoir expliquer la situation au Père de toute chose. Tout s'était passé tellement vite que je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Thor et les Trois Guerriers risquaient de m'en parler pendant longtemps. J'étais certaine qu'ils ne mesureraient pas la gravité de la situation. Pas comme moi. Ils allaient en rire très certainement. Je devrais faire semblant que cela ne me faisait rien tout en les fusillant du regard et en me vengeant sur les entraînements… tout en étant mortifiée à l'intérieur.

Je perçus alors un mouvement, un léger bruit feutré qui m'indiqua cependant la présence de quelqu'un d'autre à proximité. Un guerrier –en l'occurrence une guerrière- sentait toujours plus facilement ce genre de choses. Notre instinct maintenait constamment nos sens en éveil, au point que même ce bruissement insignifiant et cette impression de ne pas me trouver seule me fit tourner lentement la tête. J'avais posé une main sur la garde de mon épée, juste au cas où. Peut-être était-ce ce maudit Géant qui revenait pour se rire de moi. Cette fois-ci, je ne comptais pas me montrer aussi clémente. Je jurais même de passer ma colère sur lui, le premier responsable de ce fiasco. Pour le reste… et bien j'étais quand même concernée également –mais seulement en deuxième !- aussi endosserais-je mes responsabilités une fois à Asgard.

Mais visiblement ma vengeance devrait attendre car aucun Géant ne se profilait à l'horizon, auquel cas je pense que je l'aurais vu…

A la place, une silhouette se découpait entre les arbres, me forçant à plisser les yeux. Chose surprenante : elle me semblait familière. Elle m'observait également et ce ne fut que lorsque je m'approchais, distinguant ainsi les cheveux noirs qui soulignaient la pâleur de son teint, que je reconnus l'individu. Une alarme s'enclencha aussitôt dans mon esprit en découvrant ce visage froid et renfermé qui donnait sans cesse l'impression de calculer. De là où je me trouvais, j'avais presque le sentiment de pouvoir discerner ses yeux verts insondables. Loki, frère de Thor, maître incontesté du mensonge et de la ruse. C'était tellement insensé de le croiser ici que j'en demeurais muette. Aussitôt, cette soudaine apparition m'incita à la méfiance, d'autant plus que mon visage exprimait certainement ce que je ressentais à cet instant : la honte d'être prise sur le fait, les débris de pierre entre les mains et les traits complètement décomposés. Mes pensées défilèrent à toute vitesse dans mon esprit et je craignis un instant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple mirage, le prince asgardien disparut entre les arbres et seul son regard soupçonneux demeura ancré dans ma tête. Cette histoire ne sentait pas bon et c'était encore plus vrai à présent. Sans perdre un instant, je me hâtais de retourner à Asgard, appelant Heimdall. Le gardien du Bifrost entendit mon appel et je me fis la réflexion peut-être inutile que cette omniprésence avait parfois des avantages... mais beaucoup d'inconvénients. Heureusement qu'Heimdall était un asgardien des plus sérieux. Malheureusement, ce zèle pourrait me desservir si jamais il avait vu le talisman se faire ratatiner dans l'effondrement. Mais mes réflexions en restèrent là tandis que le pont arc-en-ciel déferlait vers moi.

Happée par le Bifrost, je me laissais entraîner dans une explosion de couleurs arc-en-ciel jusqu'à atteindre Asgard. Ma gorge se noua une fois que je me retrouvais face au gardien en personne. Ses yeux ambrés me dévisagèrent sans ciller et j'eus bien du mal à dissimuler mon malaise. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé de gêne face à Heimdall, aussi devait-il sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**_ Bon retour parmi nous, Dame Sif. Comment s'est déroulé ta quête ?** Demanda le gardien du Bifrost d'une voix neutre et grave.

J'écarquillais les yeux, redressant la tête aussitôt. On pouvait dire qu'il savait entrer dans le vif du sujet…

**_ Tu ne le sais pas ?** Le questionnais-je, surprise qu'il ne soit pas déjà au courant de mon échec.

Un léger soupir franchit ses lèvres, alors qu'il se tenait droit comme un i, aussi guindé que de coutume. Un jour, il finirait par avoir des crampes à rester toujours debout, les mains fixées sur la garde de son épée.

**_ Non. Mon attention s'est portée sur Thor à Muspellheim. Je crains que le fils d'Odin n'ait encore fait des siennes. **

Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait pas ? Je levais les yeux au ciel, avant de me rappeler que je ne pouvais guère réprimander le Prince de la foudre avec ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Allez, Sif, courage ! Le calme reviendrait certainement après la tempête. Je crois… J'espère…

Soudain, je me rappelais de quelque chose.

**_ Heimdall, Loki est-il rentré à Asgard lui aussi ? **

Ce fut au tour du gardien de marquer la surprise, bien que chez lui cela se résume à un simple haussement de sourcil.

**_ Je n'ai pas vu le Prince Loki de la journée**, répondit-il.

Je me rembrunis sous l'œil du gardien du Bifrost. Etrange… J'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait bien de Loki à Vanaheim. Je pouvais difficilement le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

**_ Tu ne m'as pas répondu**, insista Heimdall, me tirant de mes réflexions.

Je supposais qu'il parlait de la mission…

**_ Oh… Hum…**, articulais-je avant de lui offrir un sourire forcé qui se voulait innocent. **Ça s'est passé. **

Cela ne voulait absolument rien dire, mais on ferait avec.

**_ As-tu la pierre qu'Odin t'a demandé de lui rapporter ? **

C'était bien la première fois mais je devais avouer que je commençais à trouver Heimdall un peu lourd. L'idée de lui dévisser les cornes de son casque me traversa l'esprit, mais je n'en montrais rien. Le fait de préciser que le Père de toute chose me l'avait demandé ne fit que rajouter à ma honte et à mon humeur. Je continuais cependant à sourire tout en hochant la tête, incapable d'articuler un mot.

J'aurais dû lui dire que non, je le savais. Je me fis cette réflexion alors que je chevauchais jusqu'au palais, mais j'avais été incapable de lui avouer la vérité. Je n'avais rien dit du tout. Dans la précipitation, c'était comme si j'avais manqué de discernement. Je commençais déjà à m'en vouloir.

Alors que je passais les portes du palais, un garde vint à ma rencontre.

**_ Dame Sif, vous êtes de retour. Avez-vous la pierre qu'Odin vous a envoyé chercher ? **

…

Je soupirais, avant de sourire à nouveau, sans dire un mot. Le garde s'effaça pour me laisser entrer, tandis que je ruminais. Je ne pouvais pas me mettre en colère car tout était de ma faute… et de celle du Géant ! Surtout du Géant ! Seulement, je ne pouvais pas dire cela au Père de toute chose. Je devais endosser l'entière responsabilité de mon échec.

Mes pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, se répercutant sur les hautes colonnes du palais. Leur splendeur ne me fit rien ce jour là, car j'étais trop préoccupée. Tellement préoccupée que je passais devant Volstagg sans même le voir, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'interloquer. Il me héla aussitôt, l'air affable :

**_ Hé ! Sif ! Tu es de retour ! Alors, ce caillou d'Odin ? **

Par l'Anneau de Nibelungen, y avait-il une seule personne en ce royaume qui ne me parlerait pas de cette fichue pierre !

**_ Pas maintenant, Volstagg ! **Lançais-je avec humeur tout en le laissant planté là au milieu du couloir, un air de profonde incompréhension sur le visage.

Tandis que je prenais le chemin de la salle du trône, je me souvins subitement de la présence de Loki à Vanaheim. Heimdall m'avait confié ne pas l'avoir vu, mais je savais que le frère de Thor connaissait d'autres passages que le Bifrost pour voyager entre les mondes. Il aurait pu utiliser l'un d'eux. De toute façon, cela ne me concernait pas. En revanche, le fait qu'il m'ait vu me fit rebrousser chemin et je pris aussitôt la direction de ses appartements, en espérant qu'il y soit. Il fallait absolument que je lui parle avant ma confrontation avec Odin. Cela ne changerait pas grand-chose à ma situation, mais peut-être avait-il déjà parlé au Père de toute chose ou prévoyait-il de le faire. Je préférais d'abord mesurer le degré de difficulté qui m'attendait afin de mieux m'y préparer. Cela ne m'étonnerait guère que Loki ait couru tout raconter à son roi de père, tel l'ignoble petit farceur qu'il était. En cela, les années écoulées ne l'avaient guère changé.

Je côtoyais Loki depuis aussi longtemps que Thor, certes. Et c'est justement pour cela que j'avais appris à me méfier de lui. Thor ne partageait pas cette suspicion de notre part, à moi et aux Trois Guerriers, mais je demeurais sceptique. Loki avait toujours semblé vouloir faire bande à part avec son attitude distante et plus froide. Même avec nous, il se montrait parfois hautain. Enfin, nous pouvions nous estimer chanceux, car son attitude devenait bien pire avec tous les autres individus. Il n'hésitait pas à se rire d'autrui dès qu'il le pouvait et les occasions ne manquaient pas puisqu'il était le meilleur illusionniste d'Asgard et sûrement des neuf mondes. Peut-être accepterait-il de rester en dehors de tout cela en souvenir des moments que nous avions passés ensemble, bien que ces moment n'aient jamais été très agréables et que, de ce fait, nous ne soyons pas vraiment des amis.

Je marchais vite. Tellement vite que je finis même par courir. Je sentais ma queue de cheval battre dans mon dos au rythme de mes pas précipités et je finis par arriver devant la porte, après avoir croisé quelques personnes qui s'étonnèrent de me voir passer comme un coup de vent.

Je frappais à la porte, la trouvant tout à coup immense. Aucun son de l'autre côté ne m'indiqua la présence de Loki, mais je retentais ma chance, sachant qu'il adorait faire attendre tout le monde. Toujours rien. Je me mis à marteler la porte, avant d'appuyer mon front contre elle pendant un long moment. Je fermais doucement les yeux.

**_ Maintenant je peux l'affirmer… C'est une sale journée. **

**_ Que dois-je supposer en voyant cette posture ridicule ? Tu essayes de passer à travers les portes ? **Lança soudainement une voix sèche derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

Je me retrouvais nez-à-nez avec celui que je cherchais justement, aussi retins-je un soupir de soulagement à l'idée de ne pas avoir à fouiller tout le palais d'Asgard. Je ne me formalisais pas de ses paroles, sinon j'y passerais certainement la nuit.

**_ Loki, tu es là ! **Lançais-je sur un ton qui se voulait détaché mais qui trahissait tout de même mes inquiétudes.

Il me jeta un œil surpris, avant d'observer les alentours, puis la porte. Il finit par hausser un sourcil.

**_ Oui, puisqu'il me semble que ce sont mes appartements…**, répliqua t-il sans dissimuler son sourire ironique.

Ne pas m'agacer. Surtout ne pas m'agacer. Avoir une conversation avec Loki avait toujours été plus ou moins difficile. En vérité, cela dépendait surtout de son humeur. Et là, en l'occurrence, cela risquait d'être plus compliqué, semblait-il…

**_ Il faut que je te parle**, lui dis-je sur un ton des plus solennels.

**_ Et bien c'est chose faite**, répliqua t-il sèchement.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il tentait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

**_ Non c'est vraiment important**, insistais-je. **Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré avoir cette conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais cela te concerne. **

**_ Oh vraiment ? **

Son regard signifiait qu'il s'en moquait éperdument. Loki poussa la porte avant de la refermer doucement sur moi. Non mais… Il me fermait la porte au nez ! Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Je mis mon pied dans l'entrebâillement tout en retenant la porte avec ma main, histoire de ne pas me faire écrabouiller comme la pierre auparavant. Souvenir douloureux et encore vif…

**_ Vraiment ! Ecoutes-moi au moins. **

Le prince asgardien prit l'air de celui qui consent avec le couteau sous la gorge, mais il m'invita tout de même à entrer. Trop aimable…

Je pénétrais à l'intérieur de la chambre, non sans un regard furibond auquel il répondit par un sourire forcé.

La pièce était plutôt sobre. Elégante mais sobre. Il n'y avait que peu de décoration, presque pas de meuble. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'y être déjà entrée et je n'avais eu aucune raison de le faire. Des piles de livres s'entassaient par ci par là, près du lit, de la fenêtre et... Ah ! Près de la porte… Je remis en place le bouquin sur lequel j'avais manqué de trébucher, ni vue ni connue.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous, raison pour laquelle j'entrais aussitôt dans le vif du sujet, les bras croisés, le regard inquisiteur.

**_ Tu étais à Vanaheim, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'y ai vu. **

Je perçus comme une lueur de contrariété qui passait dans son regard. Un bref froncement de sourcil et une légère crispation de la mâchoire. Il croisa les mains dans le dos, faisant quelques pas dans la pièce avant de se tourner vers moi.

**_ Si tu m'y as vu pourquoi poses-tu la question ? **

Cela n'allait pas être facile… Je le savais, mais je n'imaginais pas que ce serait SI difficile !

**_ D'accord, ne tournons pas autour du pot, nous nous connaissons assez pour éviter les longs palabres. Que faisais-tu là-bas ? **

Un rire cassant se répercuta dans la pièce.

**_ J'ai des comptes à te rendre, maintenant ? Sommes-nous mariés et je ne m'en rappelle plus ? C'est fâcheux. **

Je soupirais, lui renvoyant un regard réprobateur.

**_ Ne parle pas de malheur. La pierre qu'Odin m'a demandé de ramener s'est brisée. Tu étais là, je veux savoir ce que tu faisais dans les parages. **

Je suivis Loki du regard, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il haussa les épaules, affichant un air neutre.

**_ J'observais ce qui me semblait être un très bel exemple du désespoir**, répondit-il avec un sourire sardonique.

Cela partait vraiment très mal et je me fis la réflexion qu'il venait de réussir l'exploit de me mettre hors de moi en seulement quelques minutes. Ma mésaventure devait m'avoir mis les nerfs à fleur de peau, sans doute…

**_ Honnêtement, je ne trouve pas ça drôle**, répliquais-je sur un ton acide.

**_ Ça l'est pour moi. **

Définitivement en colère, je me mis à faire les cents pas, contenant mon envie de lui dévisser la tête et de m'en servir comme presse-papier par la suite. Heureusement pour lui qu'il était le frère de Thor cela lui conférait une forme d'immunité.

**_ Oh, tu peux toujours t'en servir pour faire un puzzle. Qui sait, en collant les morceaux peut-être qu'Odin n'y verra que du feu. **

Et cela semblait bien l'amuser en plus… Je lui jetais un regard noir, avant de me planter devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Les paroles que je prononçais me surprirent moi-même, en vérité :

**_ J'espérais un peu d'aide de ta part, tu vois. **

Il se mit à rire, un rire faux et hypocrite, trop content d'avoir l'avantage sur moi. Loki adorait que l'on dépende de lui, il chérissait par dessus-tout ce sentiment de puissance qui le plaçait au dessus des autres. Avisant mon expression, il s'arrêta progressivement de rire, demandant sur un ton faussement surpris :

**_ Ah, ce n'était pas une blague ? Pour quelle raison t'aiderais-je ? Cela ne me concerne pas et c'est plus amusant ainsi. **

Oh par toutes les créatures des neuf mondes, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de plaisanter maintenant ! Etais-je la seule à mesurer le drame de la situation ! (aucune exagération, voyons…)

**_ Ce n'est qu'une pierre de guérison**, reprit Loki comme s'il avait lu mes pensées. **Enfin… Je suppose que si tu dis ça à Odin, il ne le verra pas de la même manière… **

**_ Merci pour cette information, je ne m'en serais pas doutée ! Je peux tout aussi bien lui donner ce morceau en lui avouant que c'est tout ce qu'il en reste, tant qu'à faire ! **M'exclamais-je en brandissant l'un des débris du talisman que j'avais ramassé et qui tenait piteusement entre mes doigts.

C'est ce que j'aurais déjà dû faire, d'ailleurs… Mais où mon courage était-il donc passé ?

Nous nous fîmes face un moment, moi furibonde et Loki s'amusant visiblement beaucoup de la situation.

**_ Allons, allons, très chère Sif**, dit-il pour temporiser, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. **J'entends ton appel désespéré. Je te propose un marché… non négociable selon moi. **

Aussitôt, je levais un sourcil, méfiante. Passer un marché avec Loki figurait sur ma liste des choses à ne surtout pas faire. Ses farces idiotes, j'en avais déjà fait les frais par le passé et je n'avais nulle envie de lui tendre la perche pour recommencer. Mais avais-je vraiment le choix, dans le cas présent ? Oui, je l'avais. A mon plus grand désarroi, je constatais cependant que mon désir de briller aux yeux du Père de toutes choses prenait le pas sur mon honnêteté et ma ligne de conduite.

**_ Dis toujours. **

Loki se leva, délaissa sa contemplation de l'extérieur. Il s'avança vers moi avec son éternel air chafouin, tandis que j'observais chacun de ses mouvements avec suspicion.

**_ A force de me regarder ainsi, je vais finir par me vexer. On croirait presque que je ne suis pas digne de confiance ! **

Il sourit, le genre de sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical. En vérité, il était bel et bien conscient que oui, il était vraiment difficile de lui faire confiance, voire suicidaire. Modérant mon impatience, je le laissais jouer à celui qui se prend pour une lumière. Les bras croisés, un pied tapant le sol frénétiquement, je lui renvoyais un sourire forcé très significatif. Pourquoi s'embarrasser de longs discours, hein ?

Loki s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi et nous nous dévisageâmes un long moment, chacun cherchant la faille chez l'autre. Inutile de préciser que la mienne ne fut pas difficile à trouver dans la situation présente. Après cet échange qui ressemblait davantage à un combat visuel qu'autre chose, le dieu de la ruse me tendit la main. Je le regardais interloquée, ne voyant pas bien ce qu'il voulait par là. Il insista un peu plus, bougeant les doigts dans un geste d'impatience qui se perçut également sur son visage. Je compris qu'il souhaitait que je lui remette le débris de talisman. Je m'exécutais, perplexe. Il leva l'objet –ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait- à hauteur du visage, avant de faire la moue. Il exécuta un geste sec de la main et soudain, le talisman apparut devant moi dans son intégralité ! Même la cordelette d'argent accroché autrefois à la pierre avait été restitué ! J'écarquillais les yeux, mon regard allant de l'objet à Loki avec plusieurs allers et retours.

**_ Mais c'est… **

**_ Une illusion, oui. Cela devrait suffire à faire croire à Odin que ta quête fut un succès. **

Je reculais d'un pas tout en secouant la tête.

**_ C'est un mensonge. **

A nouveau, Loki fit la moue. Il paraissait très nettement agacé. L'illusion se dissipa aussitôt, alors qu'il passait la main juste au dessus. Le talisman redevient un petit débris insignifiant.

**_ C'est à toi de voir. Tu veux mon aide ou non ? Je peux aussi courir auprès d'Odin pour tout lui révéler… **

**_ Non ! Surtout pas ! J'ai traversé beaucoup d'épreuves et fais énormément de sacrifices pour en arriver là. Je commence à peine à être reconnue en tant que guerrière par les miens, je ne veux pas décevoir Odin. Ni les autres… **

J'avais baissé les yeux en disant cela, avant de les relever pour observer Loki qui grimaçait.

**_ Ah, le sentimentalisme ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. **

**_ Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir berner le Père de toutes choses avec cette illusion ? **Demandais-je soudainement pour en revenir au sujet. **La reine Frigga pourrait aussi bien s'en apercevoir. Elle n'est pas novice en matière de magie, loin de là.**

**_ Je suis au courant, merci**, répliqua Loki un peu sèchement. **Tu oublies seulement un détail je suis le meilleur illusionniste d'Asgard… Non ! Je suis le meilleur illusionniste des neuf mondes. **

Il remit en place l'illusion avec l'air du marchand qui essaye de refiler sa camelote à tout prix, la plaçant dans mes mains non sans un sourire fourbe. J'hochais lentement la tête, le regard sombre, peu rassurée à l'idée de mentir. D'un autre côté, je ne me voyais pas arriver devant Odin avec mon débris et tout lui raconter. Je soupirais, prête à me rendre dans la salle du trône, mais Loki ne lâchait pas le talisman. Je la tirais vers moi, les sourcils froncés, mais il opposa une résistance, m'obligeant à lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

**_ Une minute**, siffla t-il. **Nous n'avons pas parlé de ce que je gagnais **_**moi **_**à t'aider... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Un mensonge en entraine facilement un autre**

_Bonjour à tous(tes) ! Après un chapitre 1 qui donnait surtout un aperçu de la situation, voici le chapitre 2 où Loki précise son "pacte" et où de nouvelles têtes apparaissent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et je remercie au passage la personne qui a mis en suivi ma fanfiction. J'étais super contente en voyant ça donc merci ! _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ça aide toujours et ça motive. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**POV : Sif**

**_ Une minute**, siffla Loki. **Nous n'avons pas parlé de ce que je gagnais **_**moi **_**à t'aider... **

Je m'accordais un léger temps de réflexion.

**_ Ma… gratitude ? **

Loki fit la moue, ce qui me fit clairement comprendre que ma tentative venait d'échouer. Bon, j'aurais essayé au moins…

Quelque part, il fallait s'y attendre. Loki ne faisait jamais rien sans contrepartie, surtout lorsqu'il fallait se mouiller. Si pour moi l'honneur était une valeur fondamentale, pour Loki il s'agissait d'un animal mythique. Cela ne me plaisait pas de lui devoir quelque chose, mais si je voulais récupérer mon illusion, il me fallait écouter sa requête… et y consentir.

**_ Je savais que tu étais déloyal et beau parleur mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à me faire du chantage.**

**_ Déloyal et beau parleur, c'est donc ce qui se dit derrière mon dos ? Je te rappelle, à toi et aux **_**trois mousquetaires**_**, ainsi qu'à mon cher frère, que c'est souvent **_**moi **_**qui vous ai tiré du pétrin. **

**_ Et tu nous a souvent joué de sales tours, tu l'oublies**, répliquais-je avec une pointe d'acidité.** Moi je me rappelle davantage de ces moments là.**

Il prit un air blessé qui ne lui allait pas du tout, comme indigné par mes accusations.

**_ Que c'est triste d'avoir une mémoire aussi sélective !**

**_ Que veux-tu ? **Demandais-je pour éviter de tourner autour du pot trop longtemps.

Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de laisser tomber le plus naturellement du monde :

**_ Le trône d'Asgard devrait suffire amplement. **

J'haussais les sourcils. Je crois que je m'étais attendue à peu près à tout sauf à ça. Thor et Loki avait souvent été en compétition à cause du trône. Le Père de toute chose les avait élevé tous deux dans cette optique, quitte à occulter le fait qu'un jour il faudrait faire un choix et qu'il y aurait pour conséquence un gagnant et un perdant. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il ne s'agissait que d'une rivalité de gamins, mais le temps s'était écoulé et elle n'avait jamais disparu. Je n'ignorais pas que Loki convoitait le trône avec avidité, en dépit de leur lien fraternel. Cela m'avait toujours incité à me montrer un peu plus méfiante encore envers lui. Je le comprenais, d'une certaine manière, mais jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller ? Comment savoir avec un être aussi retors que le maître du mensonge ?

Ce qui me gênait à cet instant, c'est qu'il était quasiment impossible de savoir si le prince était sérieux ou non. Loki avait toujours eu ce caractère indéfinissable son visage, sa voix, ses mots, tout cela n'était que tromperie permanente.

**_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu n'as rien de plus fastidieux encore ?** Lançais-je non sans un rire jaune.

Loki lâcha le talisman, puis il se remit à arpenter la pièce, les mains croisées derrière son dos.

**_ C'est vrai, tu as raison. Ce serait surestimer tes capacités **(La remarque me hérissa mais je ne répondis rien à cette provocation)**. Disons alors que tu seras… mon premier sujet ?**

Là, j'écarquillais carrément les yeux. Mon regard se porta à droite, à gauche, comme si quelqu'un se tenait là, caché, et participait à une mauvaise plaisanterie. Je me tournais finalement vers Loki, sans que mon sourire –qui voulait dire « non mais on est où là ? »- ne disparaisse. De façon subite, je repris un air sérieux et fermé, déclarant fermement :

**_ Même pas dans tes rêves.**

Cela fit rire Loki. Il leva la main, prêt à dissiper une nouvelle fois l'illusion que je tenais fermement, mais il n'en fit rien, me surprenant au passage.

**_ Tu devrais y réfléchir. Odin t'attend**, ajouta t-il en détachant bien chaque mot.

Le prince me fit signe de partir d'un geste sec de la main. Et en plus il me congédiait comme une domestique ! Il n'avait vraiment peur de rien ! Thor et Loki avaient beau être diamétralement opposés, ils s'accordaient tous les deux sur un point : leur arrogance de petits princes gâtés. Cependant, j'en supportais un bien mieux que l'autre.

Non sans un regard furibond, je me dirigeais vers la porte afin de quitter les lieux, mes pas résonnant sur les dalles parfaitement astiquées de la chambre. J'étais pressée de sortir d'ici pour laisser libre court à ma colère et c'est en serrant les dents que j'exécutais les derniers pas qui me séparaient de la porte.

**_ Oh une dernière petite chose, Sif. **

Je me tournais de mauvaise grâce, captant seulement le sourire narquois de Loki, qui faisait presque trois fois le tour de sa tête. Je n'aimais pas qu'il prononce mon nom comme un serpent persifleur.

**_ Réfléchis vite. **

Ne rien répondre, surtout ne rien répondre ! Je claquais la porte, me laissant aller contre le mur, une fois à l'extérieur. L'illusion toujours entre mes mains, je lui jetais un œil coupable avant de me décider à aller à la rencontre d'Odin. Ma démarche fut nettement moins rapide que celle avec laquelle j'étais sortie des appartements de Loki. Mon cœur battait la chamade j'avais presque l'impression qu'il allait s'en extraire d'une minute à l'autre. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation de ne rien contrôler, j'avais toujours détesté l'absence de maîtrise. Si seulement je n'étais pas responsable de cet accident…

Mentir au Père de toute chose ressemblait, à mes yeux, à une trahison. Toutefois, lorsque je pensais aux sacrifices que j'avais fait pour en arriver là, à toute la loyauté que j'avais vouée à Asgard… je ne me sentais pas capable de révéler mon échec, au moment même où je pouvais devenir meilleure encore. N'était-ce pas pour le bien d'Asgard que j'acceptais de verser mon sang et de donner mes tripes ? Pour Asgard, pour Odin… et pour Thor. Certes, c'était un mensonge, mais d'un autre côté, cela ne nuirait pas tant que ça au royaume. Je n'avais commis aucun crime. Et puis, ce fichu Géant m'avait quand même mis de sacrés bâtons dans les roues !

**_ Ah, j'essaye seulement de me justifier ! **Lançais-je en secouant la tête.

Je jetais un regard perdu au couloir, me sentant soudainement minuscule dans cette immensité et ce faste. Tout cet or, ces gravures incroyables, ces statues aussi majestueuses que gigantesques, ce miroitement constant qui donnait l'impression de se trouver au cœur même d'un astre scintillant… Et moi je me tenais là avec mon petit débris masqué en talisman.

**_ Je jure de mettre la main sur ce Géant et de lui faire payer cet affront !**

Je poursuivis cependant mon chemin. J'avais trop fait attendre Odin. On ne fait pas attendre Odin. Même la reine Frigga ne s'y risquait pas et pourtant elle avait un poids considérable sur son époux. Je crois que même elle ne pourrait me protéger de son courroux s'il apprenait que le talisman avait été brisé…

Alors que j'avançais avec autant d'appréhension qu'un enfant devant avouer une grosse bêtise devant les adultes, je croisais de nouveau Volstagg dans le sens inverse.

**_ Ah Sif ! Tu n'es pas encore allée voir Odin ? C'est ça le caillou que tu dois lui apporter ?**

Oh, que les Nornes t'emportent, Volstagg, c'est un talisman, une pierre magique, un objet sacré, tout ce que tu veux, mais PAS un caillou ! Je levais les yeux au ciel, accélérant le pas.

**_ S'il te plait, pas maintenant, Volstagg !**

**_ Mais tu m'as déjà dit ça tout à l'heure**, protesta t-il, tandis que je m'éloignais, poursuivis par ces grommèlements d'incompréhension.

J'aurais bien voulu tout lui expliquer, bien entendu, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Avouer mon échec me semblait déjà insurmontable, mais devoir lui raconter que j'avais demandé son aide à Loki, ça c'était au-dessus de mes forces !

Je priais un instant toutes les forces des neuf mondes réunis de ne surtout pas placer Thor sur mon chemin. Autant je pouvais me débarrasser de Volstagg, peut-être d'Hogun qui n'avait jamais été très insistant. Déjà, ce serait une prouesse d'éviter Fandral, mais alors Thor, cela relevait carrément de la magie.

Mon vœu dû être entendu car aucun guerrier blond au rire tonitruant et aux colères redoutables ne me barra la route. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Lorsque l'on jouait de malchance plusieurs fois en très peu de temps, on apprenait à se contenter de ce qu'on avait.

J'arrivais donc à l'entrée de la salle du trône où les gardes d'Odin en contrôlaient l'accès. L'un d'eux s'avança vers moi avec un air solennel.

**_ Dame Sif, je vous souhaite un bon retour à Asgard. Notre roi vous attend. **

Il me fit signe de le suivre et je lui emboîtais le pas. Pour la première fois, la salle du trône m'apparut comme l'antre de la bête. Je me sentis comme si j'allais m'y faire avaler toute crue. Je surpris le coup d'œil des gardes jeté au talisman, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Je fis cependant un gros effort pour ne rien en laisser paraître et je pénétrais à l'intérieur de la vaste pièce, apercevant déjà le trône d'Odin en haut des marches. Le Père de toute chose y siégeait, royal comme à son habitude et je me sentis écrasée par sa prestance. Une fois devant lui, je posais un genou à terre, sans même oser croiser son regard.

**_ Laisse-nous**, ordonna t-il au garde qui s'exécuta.

J'entendis les pas de ce dernier s'éloigner, mais je demeurais tête baissée dans une attitude humble. Pour faire simple, je ne faisais pas la fière.

**_ Je suis heureux de te revoir, Sif. Je dois dire que je craignais de t'envoyer seule dans cette quête, mais tu as démontré que mes craintes n'étaient pas fondées, n'est-ce pas ?**

Quelle torture psychologique ! Je me mordis la lèvre. Il allait me faire culpabiliser, en plus de ça ! Non en fait, je culpabilisais déjà… Cela ne pouvait pas durer comme cela. J'avais bien trop horreur de mentir. Il valait mieux cesser cette comédie dès à présent.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, avant de présenter l'objet à Odin.

**_ Père de toute chose, je… voici le talisman que vous m'avez demandé de ramener. Enfin, voici plutôt ce qu'il en res…**

**_ Ah ! Voilà donc cette fameuse pierre ! Relève-toi, enfant, et apporte-la-moi ! Je suis curieux de l'observer de plus près !**

Dire que j'avais rassemblé tout mon courage pour lui avouer qu'il ne restait qu'un débris, et voila qu'il me coupait la parole ! Mon courage s'était envolé en fumée en quelques secondes ! Il ne me restait plus qu'à me lever et à lui obéir. J'apportais donc la pierre pour lui remettre, puis je reculais de quelques pas. Juste au cas où…

C'est le moment que choisit quelqu'un pour s'introduire dans la salle du trône, détournant Odin de sa contemplation et moi de mon angoisse coupable. Sans aucune gêne, il s'avança jusqu'à nous, tandis que le Père de toute chose demandait d'une voix forte à faire trembler les murs :

**_ Qui est le fou imprudent qui ose interrompre Odin !**

Ledit fou imprudent qui osait interrompre Odin n'était autre que Loki, ce qui provoqua un froncement de sourcil de ma part. Que venait-il faire ici, à un moment pareil ? Il m'avait suivi ? Moi qui croyais qu'il resterait sagement dans sa chambre après s'être montré si désagréable…

Je me rappelais alors de ses paroles lorsque je quittais ses appartements : « Réfléchis vite ». Oh, par… n'importe qui, on s'en moque ! Qu'allait-il faire ?!

**_ Pardonnez mon imprudence, Père, j'ai entendu dire que Sif nous était revenue. J'avais hâte de savoir comment s'était déroulée sa quête. Je pensais que depuis le temps vous aviez fini le compte rendu… **

Fourbe…

En découvrant que l'intrus n'était autre que son fils, Odin se détendit… légèrement. Il se rassit plus confortablement sur son trône.

**_ Loki, tu devrais savoir que je n'aime pas que l'on s'immisce dans les affaires du royaume sans mon autorisation, quand bien même il s'agit de l'un de mes fils. **

Loki garda le silence, son regard se reportant sur le sol après m'avoir adressé un bref coup d'œil dans lequel luisait de l'amusement. S'il croyait que cela suffirait à me faire peur, il se trompait lourdement. Ce fut mon tour de lui adresser un coup d'œil équivoque, lui montrant que je ne le craignais pas. A croire qu'il ne me connaissait pas !

Alors qu'Odin se redressait, posant son sceptre sur le sol et déclarant en même temps qu'il fallait confier le talisman aux guérisseurs, l'illusion commença à se dissiper progressivement. Horrifiée, je tournais la tête vers Loki dont la main s'était subitement suspendue. Il haussa un sourcil, faisant la moue comme s'il disait : « C'est à toi de voir ».

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent et, sans réfléchir, je lançais aussitôt :

**_ D'accord !**

Odin se tourna vers moi, une expression d'étonnement –presque d'indignation- sur le visage, ce qui était un assez drôle de spectacle.

**_ Comment ? **

Loki sembla étouffer un rire, satisfait de lui et je l'en maudis aussitôt. Heureusement, l'illusion était de nouveau parfaite, ce qui m'engagea à offrir un sourire innocent au roi des Ases.

**_ Rien du tout, Père de toute chose. Pardonnez-moi.**

Comme notre souverain semblait soucieux, il ignora cet élan spontané, préférant se plonger dans d'obscures pensées.

**_ Et bien s'il n'y a rien, vous pouvez vous en aller, tous les deux. Je suis très occupé et je n'ai malheureusement que peu de temps à accorder. **(Il se tourna vers moi)** Sif, c'est ton moment de gloire, tu l'as bien mérité. J'espère cependant entendre le récit de ta quête dans les moindres détails très bientôt autour d'un grand festin. **

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à maintenir mon sourire, ma culpabilité ne faisant que s'accroître. Je quittais la salle du trône, la boule au ventre, tout en observant les gardes, mandés par Odin pour emmener le talisman auprès des guérisseurs.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je respirais plus librement, mais la petite boule dans mon ventre ne disparût pas pour autant.

**_ Est-ce cela de mentir ? Je n'aime vraiment pas ça…**

**_ On s'y habitue, tu verras**, me répondit Loki.

**_ Je n'ai pas envie de m'y habituer ! **

Loki se tourna vers moi, haussant un sourcil. Il me regardait comme si j'étais une créature en voie d'extinction.

**_ Oh, tu culpabilises ? Il parait que c'est un sentiment très désagréable… Mieux vaut plutôt profiter de **_**ton moment de gloire**_**. **

Le prince du mensonge se pencha vers moi tout en me tapotant l'épaule d'un air que je devinais faussement compatissant.

**_ Après tout,**_** tu l'as bien mérité.**_

Et il se fichait de moi en plus…

Je voulus répliquer, mais le brun me laissa plantée là, avec mon visage courroucé et indigné. Il ne payait rien pour attendre celui-là ! J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas me jouer un sale coup par la suite. Avec Loki, on ne pouvait guère le savoir à l'avance.

Je quittais à mon tour les lieux, au cas où Odin changerait d'avis et déciderait d'en savoir plus sur le faux talisman. Ne supportant pas de rester enfermée entre quatre murs, je décidais de sortir prendre l'air. Quelques asgardiens passaient dans l'une des cours du palais, mais ils ne me prêtèrent aucune attention. Je profitais donc de cet absence de regard pour m'accouder contre un mur, observant la voute céleste au-dessus de ma tête. Au loin, je pouvais distinguer les montagnes enneigées se découpant dans le ciel crépusculaire. Un air doux s'engouffra dans mes cheveux, chatouillant ma nuque. Je fermais lentement les yeux. J'étais de retour. Le quotidien allait de nouveau suivre son cours, avec son lot d'entraînement, d'hématomes, de franches rigolades. Peut-être cette fois-ci me seraient épargnées les habituelles remises en question. Je savais que je ne méritais pas les honneurs, seulement cela faisait du bien d'imaginer pouvoir être enfin reconnue par mes pairs. On me craignait peut-être au combat et en raison de mon caractère farouche, mais on ne me respectait pas encore. Les moqueries, les murmures et les regards de désapprobation pourraient-ils un jour s'estomper ?

Restait à espérer que Loki ne trahirait pas sa parole… en supposant qu'il en ait une. Nous n'avions pas encore parlé de ce qu'il entendait par « sujet », ce qui ne manqua pas de m'inquiéter. Je servais Odin et Asgard, personne d'autre je n'avais donc pas envie de me mettre à la solde d'un petit prince capricieux.

Au moins, personne ne me parlerait plus de ce fichu talisman, à me demander sans cesse si je l'avais ramené à Odin. On aurait dit qu'ils le faisaient tous exprès !

**_ La voilà !**

L'exclamation me fit tourner la tête. Je rouvris les yeux, le regard interloqué, cherchant d'où provenait la source du bruit. Il m'avait semblé reconnaître cette voix enthousiaste. Un doigt tendu vers moi me désignait, mais je ne prêtais pas attention à l'impolitesse du geste, apercevant Fandral et sa tête blonde. Il me fit signe, se déplaçant vers moi de sa démarche habituelle, élégante et nonchalante à la fois. Je croisais le regard d'Hogun, à ses côtés. Le guerrier brun m'adressa un sourire discret –ou ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un sourire- puis il enjoignit Volstagg à les suivre. Ce dernier ronchonnait derrière, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

**_ Sif ! Nous te cherchions !** Lança Fandral sur un ton affable. **Nous étions inquiets… et surtout très curieux !**

**_ Il paraît que ta mission fut un succès**, me dit Hogun, toujours aussi pragmatique.

Nous revoilà dans le vif du sujet… J'avais parlé trop vite en affirmant que l'on me laisserait tranquille avec cela. Je souris légèrement, un peu crispée.

**_ J'espère que cette fois-ci c'est le moment de parler**, dit soudainement Volstagg d'un ton bourru.** Tu vas encore m'envoyer péter ?**

Je me mis à rire, secouant la tête comme si je me trouvais face à un enfant. Dans ma précipitation, je n'avais pas pris soin de ménager l'orgueil de mon ami.

**_ Bien sûr que non, Volstagg**, assurais-je en lui offrant un sourire qui le détendit.

L'avantage avec Volstagg c'est qu'il ne restait jamais fâché longtemps.

S'ils savaient… A les regarder comme ça avec leur air niais, on voyait bien qu'ils étaient loin d'imaginer mon tourment du jour. Ils riaient entre eux et j'entendis seulement un « _il faut fêter ça ! »_ qui ne pouvait provenir que de la bouche de Volstagg. Je préférerais largement enterrer cette mission au plus vite, mais je n'avais visiblement pas le choix puisqu'ils me traînèrent jusqu'à l'auberge, Volstagg en tête de la marche. Un peu plus et il nous faisait un sprint jusqu'à l'auberge. Ah l'amour de Volstagg pour la bonne chère, toute une histoire ! Fandral semblait motivé lui aussi, sans doute car il s'imaginait déjà séduire une belle proie. Seul Hogun avançait au même rythme que moi. Il avait toujours été le plus calme et le plus secret, ce qui était bien pratique pour apaiser les caractères bien trempés des deux autres et de Thor. D'ailleurs, je me demandais où se trouvait ce dernier. Heimdall avait mentionné Muspellheim, mais j'ignorais s'il y était encore.

Je chassais ses interrogations, tandis que nous cheminions jusqu'à l'auberge. A peine avions-nous fait un pas à l'intérieur que Volstagg commanda à boire et de quoi se sustenter. Je devais bien avouer que je n'allais pas cracher sur un peu de nourriture et une bonne chope d'hydromel. Depuis ma rencontre désastreuse avec le Géant je n'avais rien avalé. Mon ventre commençait à crier famine.

Quelques personnes déjà attablées nous saluèrent tandis que nous nous dirigions vers une table proche de l'extérieur. Une douce lumière éclairait les lieux, propices aux réunions après une longue journée. Un feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée principale au fond de la pièce, crépitant dans l'âtre à l'instar des flambeaux aux murs. Je commençais à m'installer mais Fandral se précipita vers moi pour me demander de lui laisser la place face à la salle, invoquant le prétexte que j'aurais ainsi une « _vue éblouissante sur l'extérieur_ ». En vérité, il voulait simplement observer de tout son saoul l'une des demoiselles assises un peu plus loin. Je secouais la tête, comme à mon habitude.

**_ A flirter avec tout ce qui bouge, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis**, lui dis-je.

Il me renvoya simplement un clin d'œil malicieux tout en s'asseyant. Je pris place à mon tour, soupirant d'aise à l'idée de profiter d'un peu de paix dans une joyeuse ambiance. Hogun s'installa à côté de Fandral, lui jetant un regard dépité alors que ce dernier lançait un sourire charmeur à la jeune fille.

**_ Sif a raison, tu es vraiment incorrigible**, déclara le brun d'une voix neutre.

**_ Hogun**, commença Fandral sur un ton des plus sérieux comme s'il allait lui révéler subitement qu'il existait un dixième monde, **c'est incroyable comme tu peux être ennuyeux parfois. Vois-tu, il y a des plaisirs qu'on ne peut se refuser. Ce serait… criminel ! **

**_ Criminel ?** Répéta Hogun, dubitatif.

**_ Je m'inquiète pour toi, mon ami. Si ça continue, tu auras des cheveux blancs bien avant l'âge. **

Cet intermède insensé prit vite fin car Volstagg revenait avec les chopes bien remplies.

**_ Et voilà pour la Dame !** S'exclama t-il en posant joyeusement une chope devant moi.

Une serveuse vint apporter un plateau chargé de victuailles gorgées de sauce, tandis que mes trois amis me fixaient d'un air curieux, attendant visiblement que je leur narre en détails ma mission. Quel traquenard !

Soudain, une chope d'hydromel s'écrasa violemment sur la table, juste devant moi, me faisant sursauter. Mon cœur fit un tel bond que je crus un instant qu'il allait sortir par ma tête. Le geste fut accompagné par un rire énorme qui manqua de me décoller un tympan.

**_ Je porte un toast à la gloire de notre vaillante guerrière ! A la Dame Sif !**

Thor. Mon cœur ne ralentit pas, bien au contraire. Les yeux clairs et incisifs du fils d'Odin ne cessaient depuis toutes ces années de prendre le contrôle de mes pensées. Ce n'était pas que son charisme ou sa fougue, ce n'était pas son expression conquérante et pleine de fierté guerrière. Je connaissais son goût pour la justice, qui le conduisait parfois à manquer de discernement dans certaines situations. Il était généreux et droit. Je reçus une tape sur l'épaule à m'en faire cracher les poumons, ce qui mit fin à toute envolée lyrique. Voilà, ce n'était pas exactement le genre de rapport que j'espérais. Là, cela ressemblait davantage à une étreinte fraternelle entre deux potes soldats…

**_ Thor, je suis ravie de te voir ! **Lançais-je sur un ton qui se voulait détaché, mais amical.

Il m'adressa un sourire contre lequel j'eus bien du mal à lutter.

**_ Le plaisir est partagé, ma dame. **

Il fallait toujours qu'il se montre charmant. Incorrigible. Enfin, lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, cet aspect là disparaissait aussitôt. Ça c'était le côté exaspérant du fils d'Odin ; Thor demeurait agréable dans la limite de sa patience. Je décidais d'ailleurs de tester celle-ci :

**_ Que s'est-il passé à ****Muspellheim ? Heimdall m'a dit que tu avais encore fait des tiennes ?**

Le prince d'Asgard eut un sourire forcé qui voulait dire « _et merde, pourquoi ça me tombe dessus ? _».

**_ Et si nous parlions plutôt de ta quête, hein ?** **C'est un beau jour pour festoyer, vous ne trouvez pas, les amis ?**

**_ Tout à fait d'accord ! **S'exclama Volstagg entre deux bouchées de viande.

Sauf que moi je n'y tenais pas. J'insistais donc, histoire de détourner le sujet qui fâche.

**_ Qu'as-tu fait ?**

Comme il se sentait piégé, il répondit sur un ton détaché, chope en main :

**_ On me reproche d'avoir manqué de diplomatie. Je ne vois pas en quoi !**

Nous lui jetâmes tous un coup d'œil suspicieux. Thor remua les épaules tout en s'exclamant :

**_ Bon d'accord, j'ai envoyé Mjolnir dans la tête d'un Géant ! Mais j'avais trop chaud et le coup est parti trop vite !**

Muspellheim était un monde de flammes, aussi ne doutais-je pas de la véracité de ses propos quant au climat, sauf que je n'étais pas certaine que l'excuse tienne la route ainsi.

Thor ne tenait visiblement pas à s'expliquer davantage, préférant sans doute raconter ses prouesses au combat. Il jeta sa chope par terre.

**_ Encore !** Beugla le fils d'Odin.

Je retins un rire, avalant une gorgée d'hydromel. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Fandral pour m'adresser la parole, revenant sur un sujet que je souhaitais ardemment voir enterré :

**_ En parlant de Géant, il parait que tu as dû en affronter un toi aussi.**

Les regards de mes amis convergèrent vers moi et je disparus un instant derrière ma chope, buvant une grosse gorgée cette fois-ci.

**_ Fandral**, lançais-je, **il m'a semblé voir la jeune fille là-bas te dévorer des yeux, tu ne voudrais pas aller voir ailleurs si…**

**_ Oui, raconte-nous ton combat ! Je suis curieux de l'entendre !** Renchérit Thor, me donnant subitement l'envie de lui faire manger Mjolnir. **Comment l'as-tu vaincu ?**

Bon, je n'allais pas y couper cette fois-ci. Si je ne leur racontais pas mon échec, je pouvais au moins leur avouer que je n'avais pas tué le Géant puisque ce dernier m'avait tendu un piège.

**_ Je… Je ne saurais pas vraiment le dire, cela s'est passé tellement vite. J'ai peine à me rappeler des détails. **

Bon, l'aveu venait d'échouer lamentablement. Je n'avais pas réfléchi, c'était sorti tout seul. Je repensais alors aux propos de Loki : _« tu verras, on s'y habitue_ ». Non non non, je ne voulais pas m'habituer à mentir ! Un mensonge semblait en entraîner facilement un autre…

Une lueur de frustration passa dans le regard clair de Thor, venant ainsi l'assombrir tel un orage qui s'apprête à éclater.

**_ C'est le récit de combat le plus minable que je n'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie **! Lança t-il, impitoyable. **Comment feras-tu pour endormir tes enfants plus tard si tu ne peux leur raconter tes combats ?**

Devais-je vraiment relever ce qui me semblait être un parfait exemple de la subtilité de Thor ?

**_ Peut-être éviterais-je les récits de combat, dans un premier temps**, lançais-je pour moi-même tout en finissant ma chope.

Ce modeste repas se poursuivit sans que l'on ne m'en demande davantage et je crus enfin être tirée d'affaire. Je pus laisser mon regard dériver vers l'extérieur, observant le chemin qui descendait vers les cascades dont j'entendais le léger grondement.

**_ Les amis, j'ai une merveilleuse idée !** Lança soudainement Thor tout en écrasant sa chope sur la table, ce qui en renversa un peu au passage.

Je fronçais les sourcils, inquiète. Je me méfiais des « merveilleuses idées » de Thor qui se révélaient bien souvent moins merveilleuses qu'il ne l'affirmait.

Le fils d'Odin se leva, sa chope toujours à la main, ce qui m'incita à chercher de l'aide auprès de mes amis. Sans succès. Volstagg s'était lancé dans un bras de fer contre un type baraqué, Fandral avait disparu- et je n'eus pas besoin de me tourner pour savoir vers qui il était allé- et Hogun venait tout juste de s'éclipser pour se chercher à boire.

**_ Nous devrions… que dis-je, nous**_** allons**_** célébrer la victoire de notre grande guerrière par un banquet ! **

J'écarquillais les yeux à l'extrême, secouant vivement la tête, le sang figé dans mes veines.

**_ Thor, ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de…**

**_ J'approuve !** Beugla Volstagg.

Derrière moi, j'entendis le rire de Fandral qui devait lui aussi se frotter les mains.

**_ Voilà une excellente idée !** Dit-il tandis qu'Hogun revenait avec sa chope tout en hochant simplement la tête.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, ne sachant si en fin de compte, je ne les détestais pas tous autant qu'ils étaient. Même Odin ne m'avait pas autant compliqué la tâche. Et ils se disaient mes amis après !

**_ Il nous faut en informer le palais de ce pas !** Poursuivit Thor qui voyait toujours les choses en grand et dans la précipitation.

**_ Attendez, je n'ai pas encore pris mon dessert !** Protesta Volstagg.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 : Le banquet des glorieux menteurs**

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour les suivis et favoris ! Je suis très contente que des lecteurs lisent mon histoire ! (oui… des lecteurs qui lisent ça fait un peu redondant, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre formule)_

_Je vous préviens juste que je serais absente la semaine prochaine, ce qui risque de se répercuter sur la parution du prochain chapitre. Je l'ai avancé, mais je ne suis pas sûre de le finir avant samedi. _

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner vos impressions ;) _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**POV : Sif**

J'observais la brune en face de moi et elle me renvoya un regard tout aussi dépité que le mien. Ses yeux verts reflétaient toute son appréhension et ses traits crispés ne parvenaient à se détendre, comme si un Jötun avait figé cette expression avec de la glace. Pour la première fois, elle se trouva trop gauche dans sa simple robe couleur argent, rehaussée d'une fourrure sur les épaules, et elle souhaita ôter immédiatement les peignes qui ornaient sa chevelure sombre pour aller se cacher dans son lit.

Cette brune qui tenait tant à se défiler ce soir là c'était moi. Je demeurais plantée devant mon reflet dans le miroir, sans vraiment le voir. Je m'étais entraînée à sourire naturellement durant quelques secondes, avant de prendre conscience que chaque expression joviale se cassait lamentablement la figure pour laisser place à un air profondément dépité.

Je savais qu'un banquet faisait toujours plaisir à ceux qui y participaient, peu importe qui l'on célébrait, mais je ne pouvais me défaire de l'idée que je ne méritais pas cet honneur. J'avais bien tenté de raisonner Thor, mais il n'en démordait pas. Au contraire, il s'était persuadé que quelque chose n'allait pas, aussi avais-je dû laisser tomber et consentir, au risque d'éveiller ses soupçons.

C'est avec un gros soupir que je quittais la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de banquet. J'eus toutes les peines du monde à pousser la porte de ma chambre, mes muscles refusant de l'ouvrir. Seulement, j'étais bien obligée de me montrer puisqu'il s'agissait d'un banquet en mon honneur. Le Père de toute chose lui-même allait le présider, m'avait confié son fils, ce dont je me serais bien passée. C'est donc parce que j'avais métaphoriquement les pieds et les poings liés que je me retrouvais finalement à l'entrée de la salle du banquet. D'ordinaire, je ne manquais pas de courage mais ce soir là, il semblait m'avoir fait défaut. C'était bien le moment !

J'inspirais fortement avant de me lancer. Plus vite la soirée se terminerait, mieux ce serait. Je pénétrais donc dans la salle, surprenant les premiers coups d'œil jetés à mon encontre. Je saluais les personnes présentes d'un petit signe de la tête tout en continuant d'avancer. Je m'imaginais déjà en train de rebrousser chemin ! Et qu'on ne me parle pas de combat avec le Géant !

J'aperçus un peu plus loin Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg déjà attablés ce qui m'incita à les rejoindre. Une fois assez près pour pouvoir embrasser la table du regard, je découvris, non sans une pointe d'amertume, que Loki se trouvait là lui aussi. La soirée commençait très mal.

**_ Sif ! Viens donc t'asseoir !** Me héla Fandral.

Il me désigna la chaise en face de Loki. Vraiment très mal. Je m'assis de mauvaise grâce, observant le visage neutre face à moi. Il finit par m'adresser un sourire forcé qui me crispa un peu plus. Tant qu'il ne disait rien, je pouvais gérer…

**_ Félicitation pour ta glorieuse victoire**, me lança soudain le maître du mensonge, moqueur. **Même si je n'ai pas tout saisi au sujet du Géant…**

Oh le… *autocensure*Je me contins à grand peine, imaginant toutes les façons possibles de le contraindre au silence, par exemple en l'assommant avec cette coupe –très jolie d'ailleurs- dans laquelle on lui versa à boire ou en ajoutant à la boisson une forte dose de poison.

Mieux valait me concentrer sur le banquet et sur la nourriture. Un peu plus et on pourrait croire que je me transformais progressivement en Volstagg. Seulement, en observant les plats, je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucun appétit. Peut-être était-ce l'individu en face de moi qui me coupait la faim…

**_ Quelque chose ne va pas, peut-être ?** Demanda ce dernier d'un air faussement soucieux, ayant certainement remarqué que je serrais le couteau dans ma main à l'extrême.

Oui, je rêvais de t'ouvrir un troisième œil avec ce couteau mais je ne savais pas encore quand et comment !

Je détournais le regard afin d'éviter de poursuivre la conversation. Par chance, Loki comprit le message et il cessa ses allusions, plongeant dans un soudain mutisme. Quant à moi, je subissais la soirée, attendant avec une certaine impatience qu'elle se termine. Comme elle ne faisait que commencer, cette attente promettait d'être longue. Après avoir échangé quelques paroles avec les autres convives, je fis un rapide tour de la salle du regard, m'arrêtant un instant sur Odin qui trônait en bout de table, à quelques chaises de la mienne. Et là –horreur suprême !- je me rendis compte qu'il avait exhibé la fausse pierre magique que les invités venaient admirer en lançant des « Oh ! » impressionnés. Je tournais la tête, replongeant dans mon assiette où de maigres mets se battaient en duel. Je sentis soudain une présence à côté de moi, avant qu'une forme ne se laisse tomber sur la chaise avec désinvolture. Une main à la poigne ferme se posa sur mon épaule et je croisais le regard électrique de Thor.

**_ Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être la vedette de la soirée ? J'espère que les autres te laissent un peu respirer.**

Il me sourit et je fis de même, n'osant rien répliquer. De toute façon, il serait déçu de la réponse.

**_ Bientôt, on ne parlera plus que de toi et je tomberai dans l'oubli !** S'exclama Thor sur un ton dramatique.

**_ Je te fais confiance pour trouver un énième moyen de faire parler de toi**, répliqua Loki qui, me semblait-il, n'avait jamais été intégré à cette conversation.

Je lui jetais un regard peu amène. N'avait-il donc rien de mieux à faire que de s'incruster dans les dialogues des autres ?

Bien sûr, Thor se sentit investi du devoir de répliquer, ce qui entraîna une discussion sans fin que je ne pris même pas la peine d'écouter. Je laissais plutôt mes pensées divaguer au fond de mon verre, observant mon visage qui se reflétait de façon trouble dans le nectar. Et la soirée s'enchaîna ainsi. Je ne touchais pratiquement pas à mon assiette, me contentant de répondre poliment aux personnes qui venaient me voir pour converser quelques instants. Je dus également me soustraire aux regards désapprobateurs et moqueurs des dames de la Cour, qui voyaient là l'occasion de se payer ma tête entre elles. Le Père de toute chose me jetait parfois quelques coups d'œil, certainement dérouté par mon manque d'entrain, ce qui m'obligeait à reprendre contenance sous le regard amusé de Loki qui savourait son emprise sur la situation. A tout moment, il pouvait faire basculer cette soirée et il s'évertuait à me le montrer à chaque instant. Voilà pourquoi ce banquet avait des airs de cauchemar, bien loin de ce que j'avais imaginé jusque là. Même la musique ne parvenait pas à m'apaiser car elle était couverte par les rires de poule des conquêtes de Fandral, à la table juste à côté, et les « Encore ! » que beuglait Thor pour réclamer à boire.

Ma coupe vide depuis longtemps, je bus une gorgée dans le verre de Volstagg, ce dernier étant bien trop occupé à raconter des âneries à un type trop plein lui aussi pour s'en offusquer.

Néanmoins, malgré son apparente insouciance, Thor me lançait quelques regards étonnés que je ne pus que difficilement ignorer tant ils devenaient insistants. Je finis par briser la glace, reposant la coupe de Volstagg qui continuait de saouler son voisin dans tous les sens du terme puisqu'il lui resservait sans cesse à boire.

**_ Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme cela ?** Demandais-je.

**_ Peut-être parce que tu ne sembles pas dans ton état habituel. **

Je levais les yeux au ciel pour donner le change, mais le fils d'Odin ne me laissa pas répliquer.

**_ La guerrière que je connais ne resterait jamais éteinte durant un banquet organisé en son honneur. Elle savourerait chaque instant, heureuse du mal qu'elle s'est donnée pour le bien d'Asgard.**

J'eus un rire nerveux.

**_ Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? **

Lui aussi s'était mis en tête de me faire culpabiliser pour mon échec et surtout mon odieux mensonge ? Seulement, Thor ne semblait pas vouloir rire, à présent. Il conservait un air sérieux qui durcissait ses traits et le faisait ressembler à son père.

**_ Sif, si tu as un problème, je préfèrerais que tu m'en parles au lieu d'essayer de me le cacher. Les amis ne sont-ils pas faits pour cela ?**

Ces mots me blessèrent davantage qu'ils ne me réconfortaient. Des amis… Je fis un gros effort pour ne pas laisser mon visage se décomposer, lorsque, de façon très soudaine, Loki s'étrangla. Nous lui jetâmes un regard éberlué, prenant subitement conscience de sa présence jusque là silencieuse.

**_ Ne faites pas attention à moi**, dit-il après avoir bu une gorgée. **Les démonstrations de ce genre m'ont toujours mis mal à l'aise.**

Il avait pris un ton railleur qui s'accordait parfaitement à son expression narquoise. Je sautais sur l'occasion pour détourner la conversation.

**_ Quelle importance**, lançais-je avec une pointe d'acidité, **tu n'as aucun ami.**

Thor écarquilla légèrement les yeux, tandis que Loki me jetait un regard peu amène. Ce dernier se pencha légèrement en avant, de telle sorte que son œil mauvais ne put m'échapper.

**_ Il y a pourtant des personnes qui auraient bien besoin de m'avoir comme ami dans leur situation**, siffla t-il comme une menace.

**_ Si c'est de moi que tu parles, je ne me sens pas visé**, rétorqua Thor avec amusement, sûr de lui.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Pour ma part, j'avais parfaitement conscience que ces mots m'étaient adressés et je n'ignorais pas la menace sous-entendue, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de jeter au maître du mensonge un regard de défi. Voilà le problème avec les alliances, c'est qu'elles pouvaient se défaire avec autant d'aisance qu'un coup de vent balayant le sable.

Non en fait le problème majeur c'est que Loki représentait actuellement ma seule bouée de secours et que je ne m'étais pas encore assez méfiée de lui, d'après ce que je constatais. Il pouvait se montrer encore moins fiable que ce que j'imaginais, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Après tout, une bouée de secours est sensée vous sauver, pas retourner sa veste contre vous. De toute façon, une bouée de secours n'a pas de veste et ce raisonnement n'a absolument aucun sens. Et puis, nous parlions de Loki.

Je me penchais vers le frère de Thor à mon tour, soutenant son regard avec autant de détermination que lui.

**_ Peut-être que ces personnes auraient tort de croire que tu peux les aider dans quoi que ce soit. **

La réplique fit son petit effet. Un peu trop même.

**_ Ah oui ?** Lança Loki d'un ton aussi glacial que le vert de ses yeux. **S'il n'est pas certain que je puisse les aider, il est en revanche avéré que je les briserai. **

**_ Et tu les briseras comment ? Par la ruse ? C'est se comporter en pleutre. Mais je t'accorde au moins le courage de te vanter de ta lâcheté. C'est déjà beau pour un couard !**

**_ Comment ?! Qu'as-tu osé dire ?!**

**_ Et sourd qui plus est ! **

**_ Ça suffit !** Tonna Thor, alors que la conversation s'envenimait.

Il nous observait, l'air à la fois surpris, las et agacé. Je me tournais de nouveau vers Loki avec un regard réprobateur comme s'il était le seul fautif dans l'histoire, ce qui était bien évidemment vrai.

**_ Oui, ça suffit !** Répétais-je à son intention.

Thor me dévisagea avec un peu plus de lassitude encore, et je lui jetais un œil interrogateur.

**_ Quoi ? **

Il soupira.

**_ Rien, rien. D'habitude c'est moi qui viens à bout des nerfs d'autrui, même des plus solides, mais là je dois admettre que vous m'avez surpassé. Je vais me chercher à boire au risque de frapper vos deux têtes l'une contre l'autre avant de les encastrer sur la table. Mère m'en voudrait que je détruise les tables du banquet. **

Sur ces « sages » paroles, le fils d'Odin se leva, nous laissant seuls à la table, Loki et moi, tels deux enfants punis dans leur coin. Le silence s'installa, seulement ponctués de coups d'œil hostiles. Je m'en voulais quelque peu de m'être emportée de la sorte, non pas pour ménager l'orgueil de Loki, mais parce que cela ne me ressemblait pas. Je ne m'engageais jamais dans de telles discussions houleuses, préférant demeurer diplomate dans la mesure du possible. Mais voilà que cette situation compliquée faisait surgir un côté de moi que je n'appréciais pas beaucoup. Il trahissait mes angoisses. Comme cette ambiance me pesait, je décidais de m'éclipser à mon tour, mais au moment où je me levais, la voix de Loki retentit à nouveau :

**_ N'oublie pas que notre accord marche dans les deux sens. Je ne maintiens pas l'illusion pour rien.**

Je me rassis aussitôt, observant les alentours comme si je craignais que l'on surprenne cette conversation. Je soupirais en me tournant vers le dieu du mensonge et adoptais un ton plus posé :

**_ Que veux-tu que je fasse ? N'y a-t-il pas un autre moment pour parler de cela ?**

Ma crispation devait se sentir aisément, je le vis dans les yeux de Loki. Il ricana, avant d'ajouter dans un sourire fourbe :

**_ La peur va si bien à ton visage, c'en est fascinant.**

**_ Très drôle. Quand tu auras fini de faire le malin, tu m'expliqueras ce que tu attends de moi ?**

**_ Pour le moment, je n'attends rien de ta part. Néanmoins, il serait dans ton intérêt de te montrer respectueuse envers moi. **

Je compris le message. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'appréciais.

**_ J'ai dit ce que je pensais plus ou moins, tout à l'heure. Je ne peux pas faire semblant de t'aimer. **

**_ Je ne te le demande pas**, coupa t-il sèchement. **Tu as juste à m'obéir si tu souhaites que l'illusion demeure. Tu me rendras des services quand je te le demanderais et à cette condition je continuerais à t'aider. **

Aussitôt, je m'insurgeais contre cette remarque. Moi qui me battais pour devenir l'égale des hommes, je ne tolérais pas que l'on me traite ainsi. Ma voix sonna comme un couperet :

**_ Je ne suis pas ton esclave, Loki.**

**_ Appelle ça comme tu veux**, lança t-il dans un sourire.

Il se tourna alors vers Odin, de sorte que je ne voyais que son profil. Je supposais qu'il avait décidé de clore ainsi la discussion. Je me trompais lourdement. A son coup d'œil, je devinais qu'il voulait me montrer quelque chose. Le Père de toute chose discutait avec la reine Frigga, tout simplement. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait d'extraordinaire à cela. Les autres convives autour buvaient ou riaient, profitant de l'atmosphère du banquet à laquelle je n'étais pas sensible ce soir.

C'est alors que je fus attirée par l'objet reposant près d'Odin, exposé aux yeux de tous. J'ouvris la bouche sous le coup de la stupeur en constatant qu'il s'apprêtait à dissiper l'illusion. Je me tournais aussitôt vers Loki, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Lui, il paraissait serein et il se permit de rire.

**_ Ne fais pas ça, Loki !** Lançais-je.

**_ Je crains de ne pas pouvoir accéder à cette demande, formulée avec si peu de politesse**, lança le brun sur un ton volontairement pompeux.

Mes yeux faisaient des allers et retours désespérés entre la pierre, les convives, Odin et enfin Loki, au point que tout cela commençait à me donner la migraine. Les coupes que j'avais vidées n'aidaient pas non plus.

**_ Ok, je ne croyais pas dire ça un jour, mais… Loki, s'il te plait, n'en fais rien !**

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de mon interlocuteur, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il baissa son bras. Pire, il tendit un peu plus la main vers la pierre, comme s'il cherchait à la toucher d'aussi loin.

**_ Je ne suis pas encore convaincu. Tu vois, les paroles de tout à l'heure me restent encore en tête.**

Quoi ?! Il était encore là-dessus ?! Ce n'était plus de la susceptibilité à ce niveau là ! Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si mes paroles l'avaient vraiment blessé. Non, je connaissais trop bien Loki pour savoir qu'il ne digérait pas le fait que j'ai osé répliquer devant Thor. Loki avait toujours voulu être respecté, voire vénéré, sauf que lui ne respectait personne en retour.

**_ Je m'excuse ! C'est bon, tu es satisfait ?**

Loki dissimula tant bien que mal son fou rire, mais je ne voyais pas bien ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. J'espérais juste qu'il n'allait pas se rouler par terre sous la table…

**_ Je ne peux pas rester insensible**, ajouta t-il en reprenant une attitude normale.

Mais voilà qu'en tournant la tête, je remarquais la présence de Thor, Volstagg, Fandral et Hogun, tous figés avec leur chope en main, le regard rivés sur nous. Bien entendu, il avait fallu qu'ils arrivent à CE moment précis !

**_ Je dois être vraiment ivre, j'ai cru entendre Sif présenter des excuses à Loki**, jugea bon de résumer Fandral.

**_ Cela n'a rien à voir avec les effets de l'alcool**, ajouta inutilement Hogun, toujours aussi pragmatique.

Volstagg se contenta de boire un peu plus, tandis que Thor revenait s'asseoir.

**_ J'ai manqué un épisode à ce que je vois. Mais c'est bien que vous vous soyez réconciliés tous les deux. Trinquons ! **

Je retins un énième soupir. Réconcilié était un bien grand mot et cela sous-entendait que l'on s'entendait plutôt bien auparavant, ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment d'entrer dans des débats sans fin.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula donc sans incident notoire, si ce n'est que j'avais toujours un peu plus honte de mes mensonges à chaque heure qui s'écoulait. Ces états d'âme s'aggravèrent lorsque la reine Frigga elle-même vint m'adresser quelques mots avec un sourire chaleureux et bienveillant. Moi qui l'admirais tant, je me sentis coupable de lui mentir, mais mes lèvres demeurèrent désespérément scellées. Elles ne s'ouvrirent que pour la remercier de ses conseils et ses encouragements. En définitive, j'aurais mieux fait de la fermer…

Lorsque le banquet prit fin à une heure tardive, je me sentis respirer un peu mieux, ne serait-ce qu'en voyant le faux talisman disparaître de ma vue. Les convives commençaient déjà à quitter les lieux d'une démarche plus ou moins sereine, tandis qu'un certain nombre d'hommes roupillaient sur les tables ou encore par terre. Je les laissais cuver, enjambant quelques corps endormis et pas très frais, pour m'engouffrer dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du palais. Il me tardait de regagner ma chambre et c'est avec un empressement manifeste que je pris la direction de mes appartements. La tête me tournait, en raison des chopes entières que j'avais vidées bien plus que de coutume. Le couloir tanguait légèrement, aussi plissais-je les yeux comme si cela rendrait ma vision moins trouble. J'étais néanmoins assez lucide pour me rendre compte que cela me donnait juste un air parfaitement idiot.

Mes appartements me semblèrent soudain bien trop éloignés de la salle du banquet. Jamais cela ne m'avait dérangé qu'ils se trouvent à l'autre bout du palais, mais à cet instant où j'avais envie de m'y terrer au plus vite, cette distance me gênait. Mes pas qui n'avaient rien de sûr n'aidaient pas non plus. Ah pourquoi avais-je bu autant ? J'aurais mieux fait de tout expliquer à Odin plutôt que de me quereller avec son idiot de fils. Je me retrouvais maintenant à la solde de ce dernier, ce qui était loin de me plaire.

Mon trajet me sembla durer une éternité, mais je parvins enfin jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre d'un pas traînant. Je m'affalais « dignement » dessus pour l'ouvrir, mais je fus soudainement stoppée par la voix dudit idiot de fils d'Odin. Voilà que je l'entendais partout maintenant ! Malheureusement, en me tournant, je remarquais avec dépit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination, mais du prince en personne. Dire que j'espérais que la soirée se termine vite et ne plus le croiser pendant des jours… J'aurais dû mettre plus de ferveur dans mon souhait.

**_ J'allais me coucher, tu vois**, lançais-je d'une voix lasse**. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais vite, s'il te plait. **

Il haussa simplement un sourcil.

**_ Comme je suis d'humeur conciliante, je vais donc faire vite**, répliqua t-il.** J'ai laissé un livre sur l'une des tables à la bibliothèque du palais, va me le chercher.**

Je dus cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, afin d'être sûr que j'avais bien compris. Un rire jaune s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres.

**_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ?**

Il ne souriait pas, pourtant.

**_ Ais-je l'air de plaisanter ?** Rétorqua t-il sur un ton pincé.

**_ D'accord. Mettons les choses au point, si tu veux bien.**

**_ Mais tu voulais faire vite.**

Oh qu'il soit fait prisonnier par n'importe quel monde !

**_ Certes, tu marques un point**, lui dis-je en sentant poindre la migraine. **Néanmoins, je m'attendais à ce que tu me demande un service de… plus grande ampleur qu'aller chercher un livre !**

**_ Pour le moment, je te demande de faire ça**, répondit-il avant d'afficher un air sournois. **Tu as accepté ce pacte et il me plait de te voir aller à l'encontre de ta propre nature. **

Je lui jetais un regard noir. Bon, je n'avais guère le choix, car il semblait sérieux. J'étais assez engluée dans le pétrin pour refuser à ce stade là. Je tournais donc les talons pour me diriger d'un pas traînant vers la bibliothèque, qui -bien évidemment- ne se trouvait pas à côté. Je soupçonnais Loki de ne pas avoir besoin du tout de ce bouquin, mais de m'y envoyer dans le seul et unique de m'ennuyer. Il avait réussi son coup ! Enfin, je n'allais pas le lui montrer, ce serait lui donner satisfaction.

Je mis un certain à gagner la bibliothèque et c'est en entrant à l'intérieur que je compris à quel point Loki était un sale petit prince vicieux et abominable. Il n'y avait pas UN livre sur la table, mais une bonne dizaine ! Que des pavés avec d'épaisses couvertures en cuir ! Comme il ne m'avait donné aucun titre, je me doutais que j'allais devoir lui ramener le tas entier, histoire qu'il me fiche la paix. Si je lui en apportais un au hasard, il était bien capable de m'envoyer faire des allers et retours pour en chercher un autre. Je comptais bien ne faire qu'un trajet, aussi dus-je me résoudre à tous les empiler pour les emporter avec moi. Dans ma robe, mes déplacements devenaient limités par rapport à ma tenue habituelle qui se composait d'une tunique et d'un pantalon. Comme je me sentais un peu vaseuse après le banquet, je craignais de me prendre les pieds dans le tissu argenté, mais je tins bon, comptant sur la force de mes bras de petite femme, certes, mais vaillante.

Je pris la direction des appartements de Loki. Malheureusement, je faillis bousculer quelqu'un au passage –je voyais peu de choses à cause de la pile de livres- et ce quelqu'un qui n'était autre que la reine Frigga elle-même. Je rougis lorsqu'elle me dévisagea avec un air interrogateur.

**_ Sif, n'es-tu pas épuisée après ce banquet ?** Demanda t-elle d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Sur le coup, je ne sus que dire, honteuse qu'elle me trouve ainsi. Je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas lui répliquer que j'apportais ces bouquins à la demande de son fils comme une domestique exécute la tâche confiée par son maître. Non, cela était hors de question !

**_ Oh, votre fils m'a conseillé quelques ouvrages et je ne savais pas lequel choisir**, lui dis-je en m'empourprant légèrement.

Un sourire amusé effleura ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle me répondait :

**_ Je suppose que tu parles de Loki. Thor a toujours préféré voyager pour satisfaire sa curiosité et se forger son opinion, plutôt que de chercher des réponses dans les livres. Loki, au contraire, y puise toutes ses connaissances,** ajouta t-elle avec chaleur, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de ses enfants.

Je répondis à son sourire. Je reconnaissais bien là le tempérament de Thor et sa soif de connaissances. C'est vrai qu'il passait plus de temps à vagabonder entre les différents mondes. Quant à son frère, on le trouvait plus souvent le nez dans ses livres, comme s'il se coupait du monde qui l'entourait.

**_ Bien, je te laisse donc à tes lectures et je renouvelle une nouvelle fois mes félicitations. Il est bon qu'une femme trouve sa voie, quelle qu'elle soit. Je suis heureuse que tu aies choisi la tienne. **

**_ Je vous remercie, ma Reine**, répondis-je avec une certaine émotion avant de la regarder partir.

Je faillis faire tomber les livres, mais je me repris. Les paroles de la reine m'avaient fait chaud au cœur, bien que ma culpabilité grandisse un peu plus. Je me sentais vraiment morveuse et je me demandais un instant si la reine Frigga ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Toutefois, elle ignorait la supercherie donc c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec un soupir, je repris mon chemin en direction des appartements de Loki et c'est complètement éreintée que je parvins devant les portes. En entrant, je trouvais le prince confortablement assis sur un siège en bois. Ses doigts pianotaient sur l'accoudoir avec une certaine impatience, lorsqu'il finit par me jeter un regard qui témoignait de son attente. Dès qu'il avisa la pile de livres que je portais et qui me faisait dangereusement tanguer, son visage esquissa un sourire profondément moqueur.

**_ J'avais dit un me semble t-il. Je ne te savais pas si zélée. **

Je posais lourdement les livres sur la table dans le coin de la pièce, bien décidée à ne pas lui montrer mon mécontentement.

**_ Il y en avait plusieurs et je ne savais lequel prendre alors j'ai tout emporté. **

Loki me sourit.

**_ Cela ne me gêne en aucune façon… puisque c'est toi qui les rapporteras. **

J'eus bien du mal à conserver un air relativement calme et je lui répondis simplement par un sourire forcé.

**_ Bien, je prends congé, maintenant**, lui dis-je. **Il se fait tard.**

Je ne pus esquisser que quelques pas seulement car la voix de Loki retentit presque aussitôt :

**_ Je ne crois pas non. Tu iras rapporter ce livre, une fois que je l'aurais lu. Ainsi que les autres d'ailleurs.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de darder sur lui un regard d'exaspération.

**_ Je le ferai demain**, répliquais-je d'un ton ferme.

Loki me jaugea du regard, avant de se plonger dans son bouquin.

**_ Le mensonge et maintenant la procrastination. Tu cumules bien des vices, Sif. Et puis, techniquement, nous sommes déjà « demain ». **

**_ Ne joues pas sur les mots et ne me parles pas non plus de vices. Tu es très mal placé pour ça. Enfin, je ne vais quand même pas rester là à t**_**'admirer**_** en train de lire jusqu'à l'aube !**

Sans lever les yeux du texte qu'il lisait, il me lança d'une voix lointaine :

**_ Je suis d'accord avec toi. Va me chercher plutôt quelque chose à manger. Thor et toi m'avez coupé l'appétit avec vos discours pompeux sur l'amitié et je n'ai presque rien mangé. **

Oh le pauvre... Non mais regardez-le ! Il fallait que je pleure peut-être ?

Pendant un instant, j'eus l'impression qu'il avait insisté sur le mot « amitié ». Loki n'était pas sensé connaître mes sentiments pour Thor. Personne n'était au courant d'ailleurs. J'espérais ne pas me faire d'idées. Néanmoins, une sensation de malaise m'assaillit et je ressentis le brusque besoin de quitter les lieux, pour ainsi échapper à ma gêne.

Je maudis mentalement le prince du mensonge, tout en tournant les talons, me dirigeant vers la salle du banquet pour voir s'il ne restait pas quelque chose à grignoter. Les domestiques qui débarrassaient la salle me laissèrent quelques gâteaux de miel et je retournais aux appartements de Loki, trop fatiguée pour pouvoir encore fulminer. En plus, une migraine venait de me saisir. Je rêvais d'une seule chose : dormir !

Lorsque j'entrais, Loki ne daigna pas me jeter un regard, ni même m'adresser le moindre mot. Pas même un petit « merci ». Je commençais à plaindre les domestiques qui s'occupaient de sa chambre.

Je m'assis sur un siège, attendant qu'il finisse les dernières pages de son livre. Seulement, le sommeil vint me cueillir avant qu'il n'ait achevé sa lecture.


End file.
